Wedding Day am I not enough
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: Kagome realizes she has to let the one thing she loves most go inorder to move on *one shot* (maybe) R&R!! plzz ^_^


The Wedding Day (am I not enough?)

Disclaimer: Yeah... yeah I know I DON'T Inuyasha but I DID I swear it!!*laughs* But if ya'll try to sue me guess what? You wont get a DIME until Friday ^_^ And even then it wouldn't THAT much

Here's the thing: This is a one shot fic its one of the few stories that I actually finished *ha!* I hope you guys like it^_^

*****************************************************************************************

Though it hurt to admit it Kagome knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to be together. She watched her beloved run into the arms of another woman, it was a bitter tender moment that caused Kagome to turn away in order to keep her composer. 

But when she did, she was staring into the golden eyes that was oh so similar to Inyasha's but different too. They bore down into her bluish green ones.

__

Am I not enough?

Kagome's eyes widen as the thought popped into her head; it was as if a male voice that sounded so familiar had whispered the words in her ears. Kagome bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru picked up her skirts and walked back into the chapel. As she passed him Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru to find his cold calculating gaze already on her.

Eyes of a predator waiting for the right moment to pounce on its prey... eyes like a wolf.

Looking away she walked pass Sesshoumaru and into the chapel.

__

Am I not enough?

Those words almost made Kagome falter in, why oh why did that phrase repeat itself over and over in her head.

Why couldn't Kagome put a face to the voice that whispered those words to her? She only knew that some male other then Inuyasha said those words tenderly, lovingly almost in her ear. It had to be last night when she was in the Sakura garden standing under shade of the Sakura Blossom.

Kagome knew those words gave her the courage to let Inuyasha go... besides she already felt him growing apart from her. It also gave her the inner strength to do what she was about to do.

When she reached the double doors Kagome dropped the folds of her dress and placed both hands on the polish brass handles, closing her eyes Kagome took a deep breath and pulled open the double doors.

Eyes... it seemed like millions of eyes were watching her. She kept her gaze straight and true of her not looking at anyone as she made her way down the aisle. Kagome stepped up to where the preacher stood and whispered something to him. He nodded and stepped aside Kagome smiled a sad smile at him then turned to face the crowd. Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out, Kagome's eyes roamed the watchful gazes until she settled them on her family.

Souta, her grandfather, and finally her mother.

__

Am I not enough?

Closing her eyes again Kagome opened her mouth and this time found the words to speak, this was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." she paused as her voice began to waver "I...I regret to have to inform you that ...I...Inuyasha and I..."

Another pause...

"I ...Inuyasha and I will not be married today..."

A rumble of surprise went though the crowd Kagome cleared her throat for attention then continued.

"I'm so sorry for those of you who travel such a long way to be here, but you can still stay and enjoy the reception and the food."

And with that Kagome walked down the aisle, she was glad that all but one pair of eyes witness her announcement. Kagome honestly wouldn't have had the nerve, the composure to get out what she wanted if those frosty golden orbs were among those millions of eyes watching her.

__

Am I not enough? 

Kagome winced at those words as her dignity lasted until the doors were closed firmly behind her. Then she hiked up her skirts and ran, she ran pass all the caterers and maids. Kagome ran from everyone and every thing as tears threaten to spill out on her pale cheeks. She didn't see anything thing nor did she notice the silent figure watching her run to her room.

__

Am I not enough?

That single phrase repeating itself over and over in her brain Kagome wanted to put her hands on her ears and scream. When she got into her room Kagome took a good look at herself in the full-length mirror. She turned this way and that admiring herself in her beautiful wedding gown. Today was suppose to be a day to remember...and it was... just not the way Kagome wanted it to be. Kagome knew Inuyasha would have married her if she had insisted, but Kagome couldn't let him do it. She just couldn't while knowing that deep down inside of him, Inuyasha loved Kikyo more.

NO! Kagome wouldn't trap him like that... it just wasn't in her nature.

Smiling sadly at her image Kagome took off the white rose tiara from her head, then she took off the tiny white rosebuds that decorated her hair. Smiling at them she gathered all of them together and sat them on the table. Kagome would save the roses for Rin... she knew Sesshoumaru's ward would love them. Her smile faulted when it comes to Sesshoumaru.

__

Am I not enough?

Sesshoumaru and his watchful icy stare, Sesshoumaru and his arrogant...his uncanning ability to cut anyone down to size. Well... _almost_ anyone Rin seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger. Kagome took one last look at herself in her wedding gown then walked into the closet and undressed. When she came out Kagome placed the dress on the bed, neatly smoothing out the wrinkles. Then she turned to leave and walked straight into...Sesshoumaru!?

She let out a small gasp and took one involuntary step back, as she held his intense stare for what seemed like forever. Then Kagome looked away walked around him and picked up the tiara and roses and held them out to him.

"C...could you please gives these to Rin? I know how much she loves flowers."

Sesshoumaru only nodded taking the roses from her hands, his gaze still cool and calculating. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and found herself unable to look away.

"I...tell...tell Inuyashio that I'm sorry I've embarrassed his family...I didn't want this to be like this..."

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that my father will not be dishonored by your actions"

Sesshoumaru replied in a crisp tone Kagome flinched then bit her bottom lip tasting blood. Turning away from him Kagome sat down in the vanity table her legs suddenly weak.

"You're the type who will get married and have a husband who will worship you and keep you barefoot and pregnant."

Kagome looked up startled at the serve bitterness in Sesshoumaru's voice,

"What make you think I want that?"  
Kagome asked quietly looking down at her hands once more.

"Inuyasha wouldn't have kept you happy... not like you wanted not like I--"

Sesshoumaru cut himself off and curtly walked to the door, Kagome sat there for a moment then it finally dawned on her.

__

Am I not enough?

"Sesshoumaru! WAIT!!"

Kagome was up and out of her chair and hurrying after him when she cried out his name. She caught up with him just as Sesshoumaru reached for her doorknob.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried and reached for his hand, he paused and looked down at her. His golden eyes for once where unclear and clouded, but his expression remained blank and unreadable. Kagome smiled s everything clicked for her, she pulled him to an embrace and they just stood there. Time was still and peaceful for them. Slowly Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's arms encircle her and she smiled into his chest breathing in his scent.

After along while Kagome looked up and pulled him down and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Sesshoumaru quickly responded by turning it completely passionate. That kiss that one simple yet complex kiss told Kagome everything. And after even longer time they parted Kagome smiled and weaved her fingers between Sesshoumaru's.

"You are enough...it just took me awhile to realize it."

Sesshoumaru graced Kagome with a slight smile,

"I was wondering when you would figure it out, I thought you were an intelligent young woman...Its nice to know I was right"

Kagome laughed and Sesshoumaru gave a small smile. Then he looked at her with all seriousness,

"I'm not Inuyasha...so don't expect me to be."

Kagome nodded

"We're bound to argue... your bound to get annoyed with me and vice versa...I'm not an emotional man...but I'm a frank man and you are want I want."

Kagome nodded again hiding her smile in his chest once more, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by having his awkward declaration laughed at. Stepping out of his embrace Kagome stood on her tip toe and kissed his cheek,

"I know what I'm getting myself into... and I'm glad that I'm doing it"

She wined her fingers between his,

"Is there away to leave here? I don't want to be notice"

Sesshoumaru nodded,

"I have my car in the garden we shall leave momentarily I still have some things to discuss."

Kagome giggled,

"You make it sound like business deal Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant platinum eyebrow

"You forget...first and foremost I am a businessman Kagome, you should know that."

Again Kagome hid her smile in his chest and replied,

"Of course I do"

And so they left... hand in hand walking down the stairs and possibly walking into their future.

*****************************

****

THE END?

I wrote this story around 4o'clock this morning cos for some strange reason I couldn't go back to sleep. Like I said this might be a one shot thing but I don't know R&R and tell me what you think. Ok ^_^

Ja'ne! Satine


End file.
